Forsaken Navy
|type=Navy |founder=Khito Tar 'Nucam |leader=Xekan 'Sirak |members= |headquarters=Creshen |locations= |formed= |founded= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |era=* * |affiliation=The Forsaken }} The Forsaken Navy is the naval branch of the Forsaken Armed Forces. Founded before the Collapse of the Covenant, the Forsaken Navy would mobilize to seize vast amounts of resources when the Hierarchs and Jiralhanae initiated their betrayal and their Empire fragmented. The Navy possesses fleets of various warship and transport ships (most of which are design pattern variants of pre-existing Covenant design) that ferry troops, materiels and engages above distant worlds. History When the natives of Terom, the Tereno, were nearly wiped out by the Covenant, those who survived were rescued by the Shipmaster Kaga 'Tratum who took pity on them. After providing the survivors with a home in a safe world, Kaga and those who were tired of the Covenant's ways began to build up their resources on the devastated world of Terom. To complete their objective, the Terom Group would begin the construction of their fleet with new and old Covenant design patterns. Like-minded individuals from the Covenant fringe colonies would join this new force, in addition to the use of Tratum drones to fill the major vacancies left by absent crewmen and soldiers. Unfortunately, Kaga 'Tratum would be killed when he led a force of proto-Forsaken ships against a large Covenant base. Post-Covenant War After the Battle of Installation 00, the Forsaken commissioned advanced warships utilizing technology they had reverse-engineered or simply taken from the Covenant in their earlier years. In the meantime, however, captured Human and Covenant ships and ships that they had previously constructed would make up the bulk of their fleets while they constructed their new line of ships and rushed them into service after testing. This scramble for resources led to the Forsaken Campaign that saw them consolidate vast amounts of former Covenant material and vital Assembly Forges. Organization The Forsaken Navy is ultimately led by High Kaidon Garr 'Alakavai, overseen by Supreme Commander Khito, and commanded by Imperial Admiral Xekan 'Sirak. Fleetmasters beneath the Imperial Admiral has control over their respective fleets under the direction of their superiors, otherwise, they simply patrol Forsaken space ready to counter threats. Those who pilot small craft (fighters, dropships etc) are divided between the Army and the Navy, depending on their purpose. Infantry Forsaken Marines are infantry units assigned to naval ships and installations for the purpose of protection and boarding actions. Storm specialists who perform fleet security, boarding actions or fast ground deployment. Rangers operate in extra-vehicular attacks on hostile ships, stations, or by providing fire support for embattled ground troops. Groupings All Forsaken fleets are divided into three sections, each with different tasks and responsibilities. *'Vigil:' The Vigil fleets are tasked with the defence of important locations, patrolling territory and anti-piracy. *'Expeditionary:' Expeditionary fleets are Forsaken fleets with a more aggressive doctrine as they spend as much time outside of Forsaken space as within. Expeditionary fleets are units used to attack enemy territory and ships while Vigil fleets are used to stall attackers until local Expeditionary ships arrive. *'Merchant:' Merchant fleets are the smallest of the three sections, but took on one of the most important of roles, protecting civilian ships, escorting non-military VIPs and assisting the other two division in their activities if necessary. Personnel Training Naval trainees are educated on the specifics of all known starships belonging to various groups including the UNSC, Covenant, Forerunner and ships belonging to other species to better know their strengths and weaknesses. As boarding actions are frequent, all navy crews undergo training in boarder repelling and combat support for naval troops. On the chance that they are stranded, trainees are taught how to survive for a significant time in space or on a foreign planet until rescue or they can find a way back on themselves. In addition to the above training, trainees would be given a choice on what area they would like to enter and would be given the appropriate training.